The Sleepover
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: It was another regular day in Elmore. A note about a sleepover is given out by Miss Simian. When Miss Simian's class attends the sleepover, Darwin accidentally pushes Gumball and Penny into a wormhole. How will Gumball and Penny come back? What will they encounter? Rated: T for a few curse words.
1. The Note

"Take one and pass the rest on." Miss Simian ordered.

It was another afternoon at Elmore High School. Gumball sat between Penny and Darwin, like before. When Gumball took a copy of the sheet and pass the remaining papers on, he read the print. He frowned after reading the note. Gumball leaned towards Penny and held his hand beside his mouth.

"This is a rip-off! One thousand dollars wasted just for an educational sleepover?!" Gumball whispered to Penny.

"Before anything happens, I have to tell you this. If you join, you will get no homework for the rest of the term and if you don't, you will get more homework than usual." Miss Simian grinned.

"Well, we've got no choice." Penny said.

Gumball sighs.

"You're right. We've got no choice." Gumball agreed.

Penny wore a frown.

"Were do fish get money?" Darwin asks.

"They get money from wishing wells?" Penny suggests.

Darwin shook his head.

"Na, they get it from the riverbank!" Darwin laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha. What a very funny joke." Gumball says sarcastically.

Gumball rolls his eyes and, once again, looked at the note. The note says the specific address of the sleepover. He observes the address and thinks for a moment. He realized that it was the Robinsons' house. Gumball throws his hand up.

"What is it Gumball?" Miss Simian said and rolled her eyes while saying it.

Gumball sighs.

"Is this at the Robinsons' house?" Gumball asked.

"Yep, that's right" Miss Simian replied.

The bell rang. Everybody started to chatter and leave the class.

"Penny, are you coming to that sleepover?" Gumball asked, while getting his school bag from his locker.

"Of course I am! Are you?" Penny asked.

Gumball thought for a moment then finally nodded. He then escorted Penny to the school bus, like usual.

"Susie, would you mind letting us through?" Gumball asked.

Susie rolled her eyes and shifted away from the aisle. Gumball and Penny walked through and sat on the back seats. The back seats were more comfy than the others. Penny leaned on Gumball while Darwin sat on the other side of Gumball. Penny sighed and waited for the bus to stop to her house. The bus always arrived at Penny's house last. When Gumball left his seat, Penny waved at him.

When Gumball arrived home, he sat on the dinner table and told Nicole about the sleepover. Nicole stroked his back.

"I think it's time to take care of yourself, Gumball." Nicole said.


	2. The Sleepover

Gumball ringed the door bell on the Robinsons' house. He was carrying his sleeping bag, his school bag and his iPhone. He would always bring his iPhone, in case there was an emergency. Gumball and Darwin waited outside until Mr Robinson opened the door. He looked at Gumball with a neutral face.

"Good evening, Watterson." Mr Robinson said.

Gumball went into a brand new extension to the house. It was like a hall, capable to host functions and sleepovers like this one. Gumball guesses that Miss Simian took the advantage and booked this $1k accommodation. Carrie, Tobias and Bobert were the people who came earlier. Darwin set up his stuff next to Carrie while, Gumball set up his beside Darwin. As soon as Gumball finished setting up, Penny came in. She was wearing black slippers, a grey scarf and a pair of black gloves. Penny set up her stuff beside Gumball's.

"Good evening, Penny." Gumball said feeling love struck.

"Hi!" Penny greeted. "I've got all my winter stuff because my mum says that tonight is going to be a cold night."

"I didn't know that." Gumball said, still feeling love struck.

Darwin stood up and coughed. He sang all the musical notes and opened his mouth for a breath.

"Gumball and Penny is kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Darwin sang at his most sarcastic voice.

Gumball stared at him, as if he was saying Shut up.

"Why can't you just tell everybody about it? I took the step ahead and said it bravely." Darwin explained briefly.

"Silence snake. Don't you remember it?" Gumball grinned.

Darwin pulled his face down and gasped. Penny frowned at the same time. Miss Simian came into the room. She looked around.

"Gumball, Darwin and...and Penny! Three of you, get out!" Miss Simian shouted.

Gumball and Darwin skipped out of the room ignorantly while Penny sat up and look at Miss Simian as if she was saying What the heck.

"Penny!" Miss Simian scowled.

Penny rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why would she choose me when I've done nothing wrong? Penny thought. She never was scowled at or told off by a teacher. She was always a perfect student. She'd abide to the school rules and help younger students. Why her?

When Penny went outside, she looked at Miss Simian.

"Why call me?" Penny asked.

"So that you'd spit out the truth." Miss Simian replied.

"What truth?" Penny asked.

"You'll know as soon as you've collected 100 papers." Miss Simian replied.

Penny frowned while Miss Simian left. Gumball and Darwin approached Penny.

Gumball said; "Penny, you do not deserve to be here so..."

"BEGONE!" Darwin and Gumball said in unison.

"BEGONE!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Darwin, stop it right now." Gumball said.

"BEGONE!" Darwin exclaimed.

"That's it! I'm not putting up with you Darwin. I'm leaving." Penny exclaims.

Penny leaves in annoyance. Darwin smiles while Gumball frowns. The brothers was picking papers when Penny's scream was heard. Gumball ran to the front yard. Penny was holding onto a balcony post her feet were off the ground and debris was getting pulled into a blue spiral. Penny was already slipping. Gumball had to think. _Think_. He held out his hand, near enough for Penny to take grasp of Gumball's hand and far enough not to get sucked in.

"Penny! Give me your hand!" Gumball said, not thinking ahead.

Penny tugged on Gumball's hand and soon Gumball was also hanging off a balcony post.

"Darwin, pull us!" Gumball screamed.

Darwin heard it and said; "Did you say push? Okay."

"No I didn't say..." Gumball was sucked into the wormhole when he was about to finish his statement.

"OH NO! Why!? WHY!? I'm a monster! I'M A MONSTER!" Darwin cried, as he fell to his knees.

A few hours later the police surrounded the perimeter. They were investigating the scene when Darwin went back home, seeing Nicole pouting and Miss Fitzgerald beside her.

"It's alright, Nicole. I'm sure they're going to come back. They're kids. They can't go toe far..." Miss Fitzgerald was cut off by heartbroken Nicole.

"Annette, that's the point! THEY'RE KIDS!" Nicole cried.

Darwin took the stand and walked to the two mothers and kneeled in front of them.

"I DID IT!" Darwin exclaimed. "I pushed them into the damn wormhole that I saw on that Stephen Hawking show Anais watched!"

The mothers looked at Darwin confused. Nicole turned to the southern side of the house.

"Anais, come down here!" Nicole exclaimed.

"What's the scenario?" Anais asked.


	3. The Muffin

Gumball coughed up some grass that he landed on. He sat up and analysed the terrain. He could see Penny and a bunch of cupcakes.

"Now we have demonstrated the power of the wormhole machine and what it could do," One of the cupcakes said.

Now I'm dreaming, Gumball thought.

The cupcake neared to Gumball and Penny and he stopped walking. The bunch of cupcakes stopped moving.

"We made the gods arrive!" The same cupcake exclaimed.

"What?" Penny exclaimed.

"Don't you remember?" The cupcake asked.

Penny shook her head. The cupcake whistled and another group of cupcakes were carrying some kind of mosaic. It had a picture of Penny and Gumball talking with each other.

"I think I know when this was," Gumball said. "Do you still remember what happened at mother's day?"

-Flash Back-

Gumball and Penny was in the Watterson's house. They were chatting while Gumball was microwaving the cupcakes and when Gumball opened the microwave, the cupcakes disappeared.

-Present-

"So now I know what happened." Penny Realized.

"Please take seat on these pre made seats for you." The Cupcake said.

"These guys are a great deal ;)" Gumball says.

Penny shrugged.

The two felt something wrong, not only that they're stuck in the middle of nowhere but something else and that something is watching every move they make.


	4. The Equation

"X is equals to...Y is...Eureka!" Anais said in triumph.

Darwin, Nicole and Miss Fitzgerald peeked in. It was a paper filled with equations and diagrams. Anais looked proud at her work.

"Can you please explain this...bunch of...stuff?" Nicole asked.

"These wormholes are enlarged artificially and are not normal." Anais said

"That's it!?" Nicole exclaimed.

"I have designed a machine that will enlarge wormholes but," Anais said unfinished.

"Let's do it then!" Nicole said.

Anais reanalysed her equations she looked into Nicole's eyes.

"There's a 1/1000000000000000 chance that you get to the place where Gumball and Penny is plus nobody knows if they actually got sucked." Anais said.

"What a horrible mother I am! I'M HORRIBLE MOTHER!" Nicole cried.

Darwin had his head down. He walked to his weeping mother.

"I will do it. I pushed them in so, I'm getting them back." Darwin said.

"But I cannot lose another child of mine!" Nicole said.

"I'm taking risk of undoing what I have done." Darwin said.

Nicole looks at Anais. Anais nodded. Tears were coming out of Nicole's eyes. She can't lose her only remaining son. She just can't. She hugged Darwin as tight as she could and nodded at him. Nicole wiped her tears. Richard comes downstairs.

"What's happening?" Richard asked curiously.

Anais switched on the TV. The 9 News headline was about 2 junior high school students goes missing.

"And who are these two students?" Richard asked.

"Gumball and Penny are those two students, of course." Anais said.

Richard looked at Miss Fitzgerald and Nicole. Nicole looked so much like Gumball and Miss Fitzgerald looked so much like Penny. He noticed that Nicole was crying.

"I think I know who those two students are!" Richard said in triumph.

"Dad," Anais said. "I just told you. By the way, are you sure Darwin?"

Darwin nodded.

"Where should we start?" Nicole asked.

"NASA," Anais replied.


	5. Blueberries!

Gumball started to talk to Penny about what to do as they were praised as _Gods_ in a cupcake civilisation. Gumball ate plentiful of the blueberries he was provided of. As Penny and Gumball kept on talking, Penny started to have a stomach ache. She groaned.

"Penny, I think you're hungry," Gumball said.

"Yes...I meant no, I'm not," Penny said.

"Why don't you want the food?" Gumball asked, chomping on to more blueberries. "They're tasty!"

"Well...I... I would like to eat them but... I'm allergic to them," Penny said, trying not to offend the cupcakes.

Gumball drank the blueberry rum and the King Cupcake looked at Penny confused.

"Not trying to offend you but, you're a god so, you can eat anything." King Cupcake said, while drinking the blueberry wine he was served.

"But...I... Okay, I'll try," Penny said, knowing the risks of taking the blueberries.

Penny threw 2 blueberries into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed them. She closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't choke herself. She peeked. Nothing happened. She threw another 4 and ate them. Nothing happened. She was amazed. She ate another 6 then another 7. She grinned.

"I told you it wasn't any harm." Gumball said.

"I should take as much as possible because I no longer could eat them back in Elmore," Penny said, while her mouth was full.

King Cupcake waited patiently for _something_. Gumball thought for a moment. He had to give something to the king after he gave them accommodation. Gumball turned to Penny.

"Penny. Penny...Penny!" Gumball whispered to Penny.

Sadly, Penny was too busy eating blueberries to hear the poor cat's word. Gumball rolled his eyes. _It seems that Penny and I swapped personalities_, Gumball thought. He had to do something in return so, he picked something out of the blue.

"We'll help you at your...defences?" Gumball said.

Gumball looked to Penny. Penny had blueberries smeared around her mouth. Gumball tapped her shoulder.

"Penny?" Gumball said, hoping for a respond.

Gumball tapped penny on the shoulder again.

"Penny, wake up!" Gumball shouted.

Penny looked at Gumball.

"I love you Gumball!" Penny says in a very drunk way.

Gumball was surprised. Whenever you're drunk, you're pushed to tell the truth so, Penny was telling the truth. Penny _loves_ him? That brings him to another perspective of liking Penny.


	6. My Astronaut

"And why should we build this high tech generator?" Director Bolden said.

Anais managed it. She got through the moderators quick and easy. Now she's talking to the administrator of NASA.

"Firstly, it would help your probes find alien life faster and secondly, it would help transportation of people to other celestial bodies without waiting for 5 years to get to there. The faster the person gets there, the less chance the person will get affected by the radiation." Anais said.

"What?" Director Bolden said, not getting the point.

Anais rolled her eyes. _For the benefit of all? Why use such motto when they're not benefiting their clients? _Anais thought.

"It helps probes find alien life and the transportation to other celestial bodies much faster." Anais said.

"What?" The Director said, still not getting the point.

Anais sighed.

"It makes spaceships faster." Anais said in dumb voice.

"Now I get it!" Directory Bolden said. "Build the generator right now!"

Nicole, Darwin and Richard were waiting outside. Anais hugged Richard and Nicole.

"I did it!" Anais exclaimed.

Later in a function room in the Huston Centre, the crew, Miss Fitzgerald, Darwin, all of the Watterson family members left and a few other guests celebrated the confirmation. Darwin went to the bar to get a cup of water. Carrie was sitting next to him while Darwin was waiting.

"Hi, Carrie!" Darwin said.

"After you take a sip, meet me behind that wall over there okay? See you ;)" Carrie said. She left right after she said it.

Darwin caught the cup of water the barman slid. He drank it and slid it back to the bar man. As soon as he did that, he walked over to the wall Carrie told him to go.

"Darwin, are you really going?" Carrie asked.

"I have to fetch my best brother/friend/owner and get him back so, yes I am," Darwin replied.

"Darwin, I have one thing to tell you before you're gone..." Carrie said.

She kissed Darwin on the lips.

"I love you." Carrie said.

Darwin remained speechless. Carrie _loved_ him? All Darwin knew was that he liked Carrie but, he didn't know that she liked him!


	7. The Battlefield

It all comes together perfectly. Penny lets Gumball escort her every day, she leans on his shoulder every day, she wave at him every day and she always rely on him. She _trusts _him. The fact is that she's closer to him than anybody else. Gumball closed his eyes and tried to take the thought away. He just can't. Penny is supporting the thought right now. The wind blew through her and her scarf flapped with it. She leaned on Gumball.

They were walking around the sidewalks of the Cupcake City, following King Cupcake. The flying cars zoomed through like teeny tiny lights. The trees' leaves fell to the ground slowly. Penny neared Gumball and kissed him. Now she's definitely supporting the thought. King Cupcake looked at them. Gumball thought for a moment. _She's going to finish it in a minute_, Gumball hoped. Poor cat's hope didn't work. Penny continued kissing him. _Okay, those blueberries caused harm after all, _Gumball thought.

"Penny, I know you love me so much but, King Cupcake is waiting for us," Gumball attempted to say.

Instead of stopping, Penny hugged Gumball tighter. _So that's how much she's fallen for me?_ Gumball thought. Suddenly tomato paste missed the couple. Penny stopped kissing Gumball. _What a relief!_ Gumball thought.

"Who's our rival?" Gumball asked, leaning near to King Cupcake.

"The cheesecakes are our rival," King Cupcake replied.

"This is easy as cake!" Gumball said.

King Cupcake looked at Gumball sternly.

"Sorry, that's easy as." Gumball corrected himself.

Gumball turned to Penny. Penny was wiping the blueberries that she smeared on her face.

"Penny, let's eat some cake!" Gumball exclaimed.

Penny had returned to her body, at last.

"You're joking aren't you?" Penny asked.

"No. I'm serious. Let's eat some cake." Gumball said.

"That's cannibal..." Penny said, unfinished.

"Whoever eats the most cheesecakes wins the competition!" Gumball declared.

Gumball ran into the battlefield. He started eating cheesecakes. Penny rolled her eyes. There was a pizza mango cheesecake with Hitler moustache on.

"Schicke den sausage tanken!" The Hitler cupcake said.

"What does that mean?" Gumball said.

Gumball thought for a moment. He tried a various type of languages and in the end, he discovered it was German. It meant _Send the sausage tank!_

"Oh no, it's the sausage tank!" Gumball exclaimed.

"The sausage what!?" Penny exclaimed.

"Yes. It's THE sausage tank." King cupcake said.

The sausage tank shoots The Frankfurt. It is a homing missile which is totally...SPICY! Gumball gets hit by THE Frankfurt and became unconscious. The next Frankfurt hit Penny and she became unconscious.


	8. Blast Off!

Darwin ate as much as possible, as it was the last breakfast in his home, as the super advanced spacecraft was already created. He didn't want to disappoint Carrie so he called Carrie on his iPhone. Carrie answered the call.

"Carrie, this is my last call to you before I'm leaving. Meet me at Elmore Park." Darwin said hastily. "See you!"

"See you!" Carrie said over the line.

Darwin ended the call. He smiled and let the Earth's gravity pull him down. Her voice was very beautiful when you hear it. Darwin felt love struck. After his family, Carrie will be the person he'd miss the most.

Later on, Darwin arrived at Elmore Park. Carrie was waiting there, humming her most favourite song. It took some time for her to notice that Darwin was there.

"Oh there you are my favourite goldfish, who's as precious as gold." Carrie said.

"At last you've noticed me, my pretty ghost friend." Darwin said.

Carrie blushed.

"I think you're more handsome." Carrie grinned.

"Who's prettier than you? Penny? She's not enough. She's just a peanut with antlers. You're a ghost with her own style." Darwin chuckled.

The two got nearer.

"Who's more handsome than you? Gumball? He's not enough. He's just a cat with blue..." Carrie stopped as she realized that Darwin was already kissing her. She blushed even more.

Darwin stopped kissing her.

"Penny's lips are as hard as a nutshell but yours are...are soft and gentle." Darwin whispered gently. "I will miss you when I'm gone."

Carrie cried.

"I will miss to you." Carrie said, already losing her control over her emotions.

Darwin wrapped his fins around the sobbing ghost. She leant on him, taking her time to calm down. Darwin took something out of his back. It was a gold chest on a necklace.

"If I ever lose myself while doing the mission, keep this to remember me." Darwin said, while holding the necklace out.

Carrie took it and held it tight in her hands. She kept on crying. Darwin wiped her eyes with his fins.

"But, I'm sure that I won't lose myself." Darwin said.

"Are you sure?" Carrie asked, wiping her eyes.

Darwin hugged her tighter.

"I am sure." Darwin whispered to her ear.

Carrie kissed him once more. She stopped when the NASA test flying car arrived. Carrie cried once more. Darwin wiped her tears and closed her hand, tightening her grip on the golden necklace. Darwin walked to the flying car and waved at Carrie once more. He closed the door behind. As soon the beautiful ghost cannot be seen, Darwin cried. _What if I do lose myself? _Darwin thought.

At last. The Huston command centre could be seen. A brand new runway had been made for the spacecraft. Darwin waited 'til the car had landed.

"Darwin W. and Annette F. follow me." A crew member said.

They were lead to a space suit room, where they fit a state of the art super light space-suit. They soon got in to the space craft and buckled up. _So here it goes, _Darwin thought.

"T-minus 10 seconds! 9! 8!" Director Bolden counted.

Darwin stretched his fingers. _Let's rock and roll,_ Darwin thought.

"7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2!" Bolden got cut off by the jet of the spacecraft. "Hey! I haven't said blast off!"

The horizontal takeoff spacecraft headed upwards, to space. The Huston command centre celebrated the take off of the space craft. The celebration was so loud that the neighbours could already hear it!


	9. Tobias

Penny woke up. When she woke up, she noticed that she was in a train carriage and Gumball was in the same one.

"Sorry for bringing you into this. If I didn't tell Darwin to say be gone he wouldn't piss you off and make us end up... I'm screwed up." Gumball muttered.

"It's alright. It was my fault that we ended up here. I was the one who got pissed off...I'm the one who's screwed up." Penny forgave Gumball.

Gumball looked at Penny and smiled a little.

"Don't think that!" Gumball chuckled.

"We're all going to die anyways." Penny said.

"Penny, don't lose hope. Whenever life hits you hard with suicidal thoughts, think that there is hope." Gumball said.

"You might look stupid but, you're very wise." Penny whispered. "Gumball, because we're in a private place, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Gumball, I love you." Penny whispered quietly.

Gumball looked at her puzzled.

"You've already told me that!" Gumball exclaimed.

"I told you that already?!" Penny exclaimed.

"You can't remember that even if you kissed me straight after?" Gumball asked.

"I kissed you!?" Penny exclaimed once again.

"You might've been drunk so...yeah. I might as well not talk about it." Gumball stated.

"Me neither." Penny agreed.

The train went to a sudden stop. Penny and Gumball flew to the back of the carriage. Hologram screens appeared.

"Are my hostages here?" An English accented voice stated.

"Yes. They are." A German voice said.

Gumball reanalysed the English voice. It was Tobias. Tobias jumped in.

"Oh. You've got through a wormhole haven't you?" Tobias asked. "Exactly as I planned it."

On the hologram screen was a diagram of a cyborg that looked like...Miss Simian!

"So you sent me outside to pick up papers!" Penny exclaimed. "Do you know how much my reputation is ruined because of you!?"

Tobias continued clicking on the screens. He laughed evilly.

"I thought it would make you divorce with the rogue." Tobias said.

"You freaking son of a..." Gumball was about to swear when Tobias shushed him.

"Don't swear. If you swear, I'll make your life hell!" Tobias exclaimed. "Give me fair Penny's hands and you will be set free."

"Never!" Penny exclaimed.

"I think I need to make you suffer hypothermia before you say yes." Tobias chuckled.

He clicked on a button in the hologram screen.

"See you later, Penny Fitzgerald!" Tobias laughed evilly.

Penny and Gumball fell through a trapdoor which led to a cold pool of water.

Penny shivered. Gumball pulled her to a platform. Penny was soaking wet. She coughed. Gumball took off his jumper, squirted the water out of it and put it around her.

"Feel a bit warmer?" Gumball asked, shivering.

Penny nodded.

Gumball hugged Penny.

"Penny, hug me. Hypothermia is a state when somebody is very cold. Somebody could die from it." Gumball explained. "If we hug each other, both of us will feel warmer...I think but, its better trying than dying."

Penny hugged Gumball tightly. Gumball felt warmer.

"Keep on hugging me. I'm feeling a bit warmer," Gumball said.

"M-M-me too." Penny said, still shivering. "But I'm s-s-still c-c-cold."

Gumball took off his singlet and wrapped it around Penny, leaving him half naked. He took off Penny's gloves, scarf and slippers.

"Your winter clothing wouldn't help because they're just soaked and they'll make you feel colder." Gumball said.

"W-w-w-where did you learn all of this stuff?" Penny asked curiously.

Gumball looked at her.

"General knowledge." Gumball said, while drying Penny off with his soft and long tail. "My tail is always there when I need it. Now rest, I've got an escape plan brewing."


	10. Experience Xperience

Darwin turned on the phone of the spacecraft.

"What do I do next?" Darwin asked.

The question echoed loudly in the Huston command centre. Anais' ears ringed.

"I think we tuned the microphone a bit loud." A crew member said.

1 million persons watched the take off. They all opened their champagnes and celebrated. While the crowd outside the centre celebrated, the crowd inside stressed trying to explain to the captain of the spacecraft what to do next.

"Wait until the beep sound then press the yellow button on your left." Anais said.

"Okay." Darwin said.

When the spacecraft reached space, the beep sound sounded through the spacecraft. Darwin pressed the yellow button on his left then sat back.

"What do I do next?" Darwin asked.

"Don't you worry, Darwin," Anais said. "The ship will guide you all the way through."

A hologram screen appears. It stated all of the properties on the space craft.

"Welcome aboard to the Xperience! Please pull the lever over here." The Computer said.

"Wow!" Miss Fitzgerald said.

"Which lever?" Darwin asked Miss Fitzgerald

"This lever." The Computer said.

A holographic arrow was pointing to a lever. Darwin sighed. He pulled the lever. A wormhole appeared in front of the spacecraft.

"Wow! So much about calculus!" Darwin exclaimed.

The ship gets sucked by a wormhole.

"Stay awake! This is not boring! STAY AWAKE!" Darwin shouted to himself.

"Darwin, stop screaming. You'd look very stupid if I hadn't known you." Miss Fitzgerald said.

"I'm too bored to stay awake." Darwin yawned.

When Darwin was about to sleep, the computer threw pillows at his face, waking him up.

"You have a mission so, no sleeping in the job." The computer said.

Darwin groans. He closed his eyes and opened them again. The ship was exiting the wormhole. _It looks so much like when you leave hyperspace in Star Wars,_ Darwin thought. The peanut widened her eyes in awe.

"I've never seen anything so amazing!" Annette said.

Darwin looked out. It was a space station with a various type of spacecrafts whizzing by. The space station was humongous and already has rust, which suggests that the station is very old. A cupcake sign was placed over the hangar. Darwin steered the spaceship into the hangar.

"Computer, vertical landing please." Darwin told the computer.

When Darwin walked out of Xperience, King Cupcake was standing beneath him.

"Why are you here?" King Cupcake asked.

"I'm here to save Gumball and Penny. It would help if you'd know where they are but, I doubt you do." Darwin explained, while holding out a picture of Gumball and Penny.

"Yes I do but first, who are you?" King Cupcake asked.

"I am Gumball's brother and she's Penny's mother." Darwin replied.

King Cupcake and Darwin had a handshake.

"Nice to meet you..." King Cupcake paused.

"Darwin." Darwin said.

"Nice to meet you Darwin!" King cupcake welcomed Darwin. "It would be helpful if you didn't use one of our ships so..."

"Sure!" Miss Fitzgerald agreed.

Darwin and King Cupcake went into the Xperience. They buckled up.

"Vertical takeoff please," Darwin said.

The spacecraft's jets pushed the spacecraft from the floor. Soon, the three were on their way to Cupcake City. _I'm coming bro,_ Darwin thought. _I'm coming._


	11. Chapter 11

"G-G-Gumball, are you there?" Penny asked.

She then sneezes.

"Yes I am, Penny," Gumball replied. "I've been watching the guards and I've noticed their weak..."

Gumball stopped. He took a deep breath.

"Penny, we have slender chances of escaping, we might never even get out." Gumball said. "But, I feel something's telling me to stay. Penny, we might die anytime so, before anything else happens..."

Gumball neared Penny.

"I love you too," Gumball whispered.

Penny blushed.

"You told me your secret so, I'm telling you mine," Gumball explained. "It's a fair share. Here goes our escape plan."

Gumball starts rubbing two stones together and started a fire. He threw the burning stones to the electric board. It burnt the electric board, shutting all of the lights. He threw his jumper, singlet and Penny's winter clothing across the pool.

"Penny, follow me." Gumball said.

Gumball dived into the cold pool and swam to the other side. Penny dived into the pool too. She's used to swimming in pools but not in very cold ones. _Now_ _I know how cold the people who died with the Titanic were, _Penny thought. She swam to the other side of the pool. She collapsed as soon as she reached the other side.

"G-G-Gumball, h-h-help me out." Penny muttered.

Gumball helped her sit up. The lights turned on again.

"Our chances are too slender," Gumball said.

Gumball was thinking of a way to escape.

"You could always change your mind, Penny." Tobias said through the speakers. "All Gumball could offer is warmth while I could provide you fortune and wealth. Come with me, Penny. Come with me."

Penny was already sobbing. She was crying.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Penny cried.

She was getting traumatized by Tobias' words.

"Can't you see? You're hurting Penny!" Gumball said.

He had an idea. Tobias was crackling up, not noticing that the electric board was still exposed. Gumball grinned. He threw a stone to the electric board straight in the middle. The lights turned off once more.

"Bingo!" Gumball exclaimed. "Penny, we've got the chance."

Penny stood up, still pouting. Penny stood. Gumball dragged her, knowing that she would hate it. Penny let Gumball drag her along. As soon as Gumball dragged Penny out of the pool, he saw a robot coming.

"Surrender or die," The robot said, pointing its arm at Gumball.

Gumball sighed. As soon as he held his hands out, Penny did a Jackie Chen kick and broke the robot.

"I hate you so much, Tobias, that I want to KILL you!" Penny exclaimed.

"Penny, chill out. It's just a robot," Gumball said.

Penny turned to him.

"Nobody tells me to chill!" Penny said with an evil voice*.*An example of this is found at the last scene of The Flower

"Okay. My point is that it's just not right to kill the guy," Gumball said.

"Why would he do such thing?" Penny said, wrapping her arms around her.

Gumball shrugs.

"Feel bad about it or not, we've got to get going. We might just miss the chance of getting Darwin," Gumball said.

Penny looked at him, confused.

"How do you know that Darwin is coming?" Penny asked.

"We cats have a sixth sense," Gumball said briefly. "Just follow me."

Penny shrugged as Gumball turned right on a corridor. Penny followed.

"I think the coast is clear," Gumball said.

The couple walked down the corridor. A noise starts to feel the air. It was some kind of screech that irritates a cat's senses. Gumball fell to his knees, covering his ears.

"Gumball!" Penny exclaimed.

"P-p-pull me to the door," Gumball said.

Penny grunted as she pulled Gumball to the door. As she reached the door, robots were already behind her and a figure stood on her way.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh no! It's the brother of the hostages! Retreat! Retreat!" A robot cried.

"Wow. Penny you've got to follow me," Darwin said.

Penny followed Darwin as he ran out. Gumball ran with them. When they reached the other side of the door, a cry was heard. It was the cupcake king.

"Thank you for putting your lives at the line to help us track the enemy's base," He said.

Gumball saluted him as he went aboard Xperience. He sat on the seat beside Penny. A hologram appeared.

"Hi, Gumball," the hologram stated.

"Hi!" Gumball greeted.

Darwin pressed the yellow button.

"Computer, prepare planetary take off," Darwin said.

"Approved," The computer replied. "And no sleeping in the job!"

Darwin laughed as the Xperience took off.

"Get ready lads and gals, here we go!" Darwin exclaimed.

As soon as they reached space, they went into another wormhole. Gumball was knocked out while Penny slept. The two slept together, realising their means. Both of them loved each other and forever will continue loving. The computer moved Gumball into a dressing room and dressed Gumball as if he was going out in a date. Then the computer moved Gumball out. The computer repeated the same procedures with Penny.

"Space travelling made more entertaining. Wink!" The computer laughed.

Darwin laughed loudly together with the computer. Miss Fitzgerald rolled her eyes and giggled a little.

"Youth these days," She said to herself.

At last, Xperience is gliding down from the top of Earth's atmosphere. Bleeps are heard throughout the spacecraft. Penny and Gumball woke up.

"Hey," The computer said with the moon's accent in asdfmovie. "You two should kiss!"

Darwin laughed loudly at the computer's little prank. Gumball and Penny looked at each other. Penny had a Cinderella dress on while Gumball had a handsome prince' suit.

"Not when mum's around," Penny grinned.

"Only if I'm gone off with your dad!" Miss Fitzgerald added.

The whole crew laughed. As they laughed on, they felt a jolt. They've landed. The crew went out waving at the crowd.

"Darwin Watterson is the pioneer of Earth's tomorrow!" Dr Bolden stated.

The crowd roared loudly for the fish. When he and his crew walked down the red carpet, Carrie was waiting there for him.

"Oh there you are goldie," Carrie said.

"At least Ms Booregard looks as beautiful as she was," Darwin flirted.

"Ooooh, you've learned how to flirt, eh?" Gumball joked.

"Shut up!" Darwin giggled while he shoved Gumball.

"It's alright, I've got my own love business," Gumball said.

"Are you saying that Penny approved you?" Darwin asked.

"Yes, you're right," Penny replied.

"Penny, that's eavesdropping," Gumball giggled.

"Sowry!" Penny joked.

"It's awlright, Penny Fitzwerald!" Gumball added.

The two laughed on with their little jokes. Nobody knows but, somebody who speaks like that is spying on them.

Author's note and Disclaimer

While I went writing this story I found a few other stories which tells the author's interpretation of Gumball and his friends. It reminds me that everybody is different and they have different interpretations of a thing. This will be the first book of my series; Sci-Fi with Gumball and Penny. This is GuyfromplanetVenus, signing off.

The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network.

Xperience is owned by me.


End file.
